Dear You
by Miku Udahara
Summary: Miyuki Kutaku is a J-Pop star and decides to return home. There she meets her childhood friend, Light Yagami and ends up meetind L soon later. However, what if both Kira and L fall for this girl? And soon, it's a fight for the girl's acceptance.
1. Returning Again

**Hi again! It's Miku! Please go easy on me in the reviews because this is my first Death Note fanfiction. Now let's start~**

* * *

><p>Opening Song~ Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru<p>

* * *

><p>Miyuki Kutaku let out a long awaited sigh as the train attendant said they would be arriving at the station soon. The ride had felt like forever. She was now returning to her hometown.<p>

'I can't wait to see Mom and Dad again.' She thought excitedly. She had her whole trip planned out. She would take the train and then stop at a hotel. Next, she would visit her childhood friend for a couple days and then return to her parents who she would spend a week with before heading to her next concert sight.

Being a world famous singer wasn't as easy as you would expect. You had to be aware and alert 24/7 or else you could get mobbed by your fans. 'Speaking of fans,' Miyuki thought, 'I wonder if _he_ watches my concerts on TV.' Miyuki turned to the window and looked out at the approaching city, 'I'll arrive soon, Light-kun.'

* * *

><p>"Hey Light, did you know that Miyuki-chan said she might come visit?" Sayu asked her brother as he was heading up the stairs. Light stopped and turned to look at her with a surprised look, "No. I did not know that." "Well, that's what Dad says. I really hope she comes. I simply adore her hair. It's not fair that she has such thin hair when mine is so thick! At least, I hope she comes 'cause maybe then we can style each other's hair, and do manicures, and-" "Yes, well, while you think about ways to catch up, I have a major test tomorrow and it's rather important that I study for it." Light interjected.<p>

As Light headed towards his room, he heard his sister mumble, "Not like you need to stuffy; you'll ace the test anyway." Light chuckled as he entered his room and closed the door behind him.

"**You humans take so long to eat. Do you have any idea how boring it is in this bland room of yours?**" Of course, how could he forget about the company of the shinigami in his house? He sighed and ignored Ryuk's complaining and went over to his table drawer to get his Death Note. He smirked as he stroked the binding of the black notebook. This helped him calm his mind and think straightly.

He sat in his chair, which he then turned to look out the window of his bedroom. Currently, there was a light rain and fog outside. Just like _that time _a mere 9 years ago. As he let his mind wander, his thoughts continually returned to Miyuki. She was his closest friend, in which he shared every secret with. Maybe someday, he would tell her about the Death Note that he had obtained only a week ago.

Not only was Miyuki his best friend, in which he had the habit of calling her Miyu-chan or Miyu, she was also his first love. Of course, he never openly opinioned this to her. He would keep it a secret, for now.

"Come home soon, Miyu-chan." Light said as he stared out at the rain that glossed his window like a sheen coat of ice.

* * *

><p>As Miyuki left the train station, she could hear the thunder storm outside. 'Of course it rains. It just figures that it'll rain on the day I return. I'm sure that's not a pretty good sign for the future.' Now, Miyuki wasn't much of a superstitious person, but what she did believe in, she took extremely seriously.<p>

As she left the train station, she ran out in the rain, searching for shelter, with nothing more except her suitcase, which she held above her head, for cover. She was glad she had picked a hotel close to the station because she was exhausted after the long trip. She had always hated trains and the one good memory she had of them, ended with her throwing up. Miyuki would take a plane over a train any day. She liked to be high in the sky and loved the view and breeze of high up.

When she finally reached the hotel, she checked in and calmly headed for the elevator. As she pressed the number 6, the highest floor, she put her hand on her head.

There was a song playing in the elevator and even though she shouldn't complain because it was one of her songs, it surely didn't help her headache. Whenever it rained, it always gave her headaches. She couldn't wait until she reached her room so she could take some Tylenol and lay down.

When she reached the sixth floor, she headed to room 14 and slashed her room card through the slot, impatiently. She did this a few more times, until it willed her entrance. She immediately rushed to her bathroom and grabbed the Tylenol, taking two, so that maybe she could get some sleep. As she exited, she took this time, to truly look around at her room. The walls were a navy-purplish color and the floor was a plush mahogany carpet. The bed was a king size with cotton sheets and a fluffy cover with light blue stars for show. Although it was hard to tell, in the dim light of the room as Miyuki refused to turn the lots on, as it was 1 A.M. and she was about to head to bed.

She again returned to the bathroom and changed into her plush frog pajamas. What? She is only sixteen and likes cute things? Is that so wrong?

She went over to the wide windows with a view of the city. The city lights danced across the horizon, and bright as they were, Miyuki could still make out some stars in the sky. As she climbed into the bed, she began to feel the Tylenol taking affect and slowly her eyes drooped as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><em>Bright lights flashed as cars screeched across the road. Seeing it was her turn to cross the road, a younger version of Miyuki skipped across the pedestrian walk, only pausing and turning to the boy behind her and giggling and saying, "Thanks again, Nee-chan for the necklace!" she said as she held up a gold necklace with a crescent moon and a star inside of the moon. "You can thank me once we have crossed the road. Oh, and stop while your at it! What is this, the hundredth time within the past five minutes?" She giggled at the blond boy, but her giggle was cut short as she was tossed towards the sidewalk. Her brother pushed her out of the way as the oncoming truck decided that it was tired of waiting and ran the red light. Miyuki had barely any time to react as his brother forced her out of the oncoming doom and as he did so he screamed, "KAORI!" <em>

_Once the truck was gone, and the incident over, Miyuki scrambled over to the boy on the road, screaming out as she watched blood flow out of his wounds. "NEE-CHAN! NEE-CHAN! SHIMIZU! DON'T DIE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER! YOU PROMISED! NEE-CHAN! NEE-CHAN!" Miyuki cried frantically, grasping on her brother's shoulder and shaking him roughly. His eyes were closed and his skin had a blue color to it. _

_After a while of screaming and trying to wake her brother up, she pulled her blood stained hands to her eyes, trying to stop her tears and comfort her some. She ignored that blood got onto to jet black hair and continued to weep until the police came to the sight._

_An ambulance appeared soon after and her brother was taken away from her. In the meantime, the police were dragging her to their car. She had started to scream again and let out a final, "NEE-CHAN, DON'T LEAVE ME!" as they drove away from the sight._

* * *

><p>Miyuki awoke with a startle and was panting heavily. She put her hand to her forehead and felt sweat. 'Why did I dream about that? I thought my nightmares had stopped! Why does the past have to haunt me?' She thought, wide awake and alert. She wouldn't be getting anymore sleep that night. In high hopes, to calm her nerves, she turned to look out the window and watched as the city lights flickered across the sky.<p>

* * *

><p>Ending Song~ 1000 no kotoba [original mix] by Koda Kumi<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me, what do you think? Please leave a review because they are VERY MUCH, EXTREMELY, INCREDULOUSLY appreciated. Did I get my point across well? xD Please leave a review~ <strong>


	2. Remembrance

**Okey~~~~ Here's the newest chapter. Oh, and just so you know I plan to update this story every or every other week. And for every chapter there will be a new opening and ending song suiting it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, but I own this story. Miyuki is mine and so is her brother. **

* * *

><p>Opening Song~ Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder by Len and Rin Kagamine<p>

* * *

><p><em>There was a heavy fog and rain outside as Light and his father rode in there car to the police station. "Now Light, listen. You are very important to the case I am solving right now. This girl and her brother were in a car accident and we don't think it was just an accident. The boy is currently in intensive care and the girl refuses to even look up from the ground. We have been trying to get her to tell us her name. You might be able to get her to talk to you since you both are close to the same age. However, be careful, because you do resemble her brother a little. "<em>

_Light understood and felt pity for the girl. As they reached the station, the rain had thickened and he clung tighter to his trench coat. Even though he was only eight, he still sometimes went with his father to solve minor cases. _

_When they entered the designated room, Light could feel the depressed atmosphere as he looked on. On a little cotton trundle bed sat a girl. She had jet black hair that fell and curled just a hint at her waist line. She had bright yellow eyes, but they were sad as they stared at the floor. She was pale and her cheeks were flushed just the tiniest bit that added a certain glow to her. She was rather pretty and Light could feel the heat flushing to his cheeks. _

_The girl had not even acknowledged that they were there, but Light knew that she knew she was being watched. "… This is my son, Light Yagami. Please say hello." Light bowed respectfully and greeted her. She looked up at his voice and hurt flashed across her face. She got off the bed and took a step forwards. She had started to reach out, but she stopped and pulled her hand back, obviously recognizing that he was not her brother. _

"_Miyuki. My name is Miyuki." She said, sitting back down on the bed. And she gave him a small nearly invisible smile._

* * *

><p>Light opened his eyes slowly and sat up. Why had he dreamt about that day? "That fateful day, Miyu-chan and I met." He murmured.<p>

He glanced over at the clock and choked. He was going to be late if he kept dreaming about the past. However, his thoughts wouldn't leave Miyuki as he got ready for school and left in a slow jog. He blushed. 'Since when have I been her love sick puppy?' he thought. 'I need to focus on the Death Note. That takes priority.'

He hardly noticed as Ryuk followed him to school. Ryuk laughed as a thought came into his mind, '**To think Light got side-tracked from the Death Note by simply a girl. I can't wait to meet this chick.' **He thought.

* * *

><p>Miyuki got up early that day. She had plans to go to a local bakery, that she hoped was still there. They made the finest desserts in the city, in her opinion. Her mouth started watering just at the thought of fresh pastries.<p>

She turned on her ipod and put the earphones on. She put on the song _Po pi po _by Miku Hatsune as she rode on her skateboard out of the hotel. She was wearing a dark green tank top with attachable sleeves and two hearts on the (her) right side. She wore a black, pleated skirt and black and grey polka dot striped leggings. She had red sneakers and a black scarf because it was going to be cold that day.

And of course, her brother's gift to her: the golden moon-star necklace.

As she raced down the sidewalk, her purple hair whipped around behind her and her necklace sparkled in the sun light, like her brother could see his sister in a good mood.

On her way to the bakery, she passed by a school, and recognized it as the one Light went to. "Should I go in to see him? Or should I wait until this afternoon for a surprise visit? But I really wanna see him now. Then again, I don't really want to have to deal with the fans."

Sighing, she decided on just roaming the school grounds. As she traveled past familiar paths and buildings she smiled. She had really missed this.

Deciding to get back on the road to the bakery, she hopped on her skateboard and set off again, trying to not let memories overflow her.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh, now that was a good choco cake. Man, I missed that sooooo much!" Miyuki exclaimed patting her tummy. She was currently taking a walk through a park, her skateboard being held in her arm.<p>

"It's getting close to dinner time. I should head to the Yagami's right 'bout now." She said.

When she got there, she stood in front of the door, arm raised to knock. She was nervous though. Finally, she knocked slowly. 'I hope they haven't changed that much.'

"I'll get it! I wonder who it is!" said a voice that Miyuki guessed was Sayu.

"MIYU-CHAAANNN!" Sayu exclaimed grabbing Miyuki's hands and spinning her in excitement. "Goonnaa… beee siickkk!" Miyuki shout out.

Finally calmed down and let go, Sayu paused only to start up in a non-stop one-sided conversation about how her life has been. Miyuki just nodded and said "mhm", "yeah", or "that's just horrible".

When she finally got away from Sayu, she turned around and saw Light smiling down at her. She smiled back and ran to give him a bear hug. "I missed you." He said. "I missed you, too." She said smiling up at him.

"Miyuki-chan, why don't you stay for dinner?" asked Sachiko. "Mm," Miyuki answered nodding, "That'd be great."

* * *

><p>Ending Song~ Last Night, Good Night by Hatsune Miku<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think in a review! Sorry I was going to update a few days ago, but I'm having to deal with some serious sunburns so I am in a lot of pain, considering that my hands and arms are burnt. But I still wrote this out of the kindness of my heart. SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! (Also I won't be able to update for a month but after that I plan to follow the updating weekly or eow [every other week])<strong>


End file.
